The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, more specifically to a lamp assembly comprising at least one lamp unit, which can be individually used or assembly with one or more others for use.
Conventional lamps such as ceiling lamps, wall lamps, and desktop lamps are generally used individually and not in a combined configuration. A plurality of lamps may be strung together by a conductive cord to form a lamp string for projection lamps or decorative lamps. However, this type of lamp string is hard to fix and configure for decorative effect.
FIG. 1 shows a hanging lamp 1a with a fixing post 1b to fix the hanging lamp 1a to a ceiling. This type of hanging lamp 1a may be connected in series, but lacks flexibility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp assembly comprising at least one lamp unit, wherein individual lamp units may be mounted on a plane for use, and multiple lamp units may be connected by a connection unit for use in wall-mounting or hanging configuration. The lamp unit has a pivotal unit to adjust light emission direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lamp assembly comprising at least one lamp unit, wherein each lamp unit has conductive blocks, and the lamp units may be arranged such that the opposing conductive blocks of two adjacent lamp units have the same polarity. The lamp units can be connected through a connection unit and modularly arranged. Therefore, the lamp units may be placed in a planar or a three-dimensional arrangement for decorative effect.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a lamp assembly having at least one lamp unit. Each lamp unit comprises an outer frame with four corners, a middle frame and an inner frame enclosing a lamp. The outer frame has conductive blocks at each corner, and the conductive blocks at diagonal corners form an electrode electrically connected to the lamp. The middle frame has two outer shafts and two inner shafts, wherein the outer shafts are pivotally connected to an inner side of the outer frame, and the inner shafts are pivotally connected to corresponding sides of the inner frame. Each conductive block has at least one threaded hole, and the outer frame has a hole corresponding to the threaded hole. Adjacent lamp units may be connected through a connection unit and arranged in stacked or hanging configuration.